Nanako
by Cryse
Summary: When Nanako returns from the hospital, she notices something different in Souji. She can't tell what, only that he is a lot happier. Naoto and Souji's relationship from the perspective (not POV) of Nanako. Birthday gift for FortunesRevolver. Souji/Naoto.


**This fic is dedicated to FortunesRevolver for her birthday. For those of you Souji/Naoto fans who don't know who she is, go read her stuff right now. It's seriously awesome.**

**She was a big inspiration to write, and actually post this. Though this is my first post, I have written before, so I promise you that this is at least half decent.**

**Happy birthday again to FortunesRevolver!**

* * *

Although Nanako Dojima was as innocent of a child that the investigation team would ever know, that didn't mean that she didn't notice things. So when she returned from the hospital, she couldn't help but notice that something was different about Souji. She didn't know exactly what, only that he was a lot happier.

Often she would see him talking to someone on his phone. She was never close enough to tell what he was saying, but it was obvious from the smile on his face that he was very happy to talk to the person on the other end.

One night a few weeks after her and Dojima's return from the hospital, she and Souji had been out in the living room where Souji had been showing her more magic tricks, when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Nanako said, getting up to answer it. She had gotten so used to it over the years that more often than not, she was the one who answered the phone instead of Souji. She never minded though, it was just another of the many ways she enjoyed helping out around the house.

"Oh hey Daddy! Uh-huh... yeah big bro is here with me. Uh-huh... yeah okay, I'll tell him. Goodnight."

Nanako hung up the phone.

"That was Daddy. He said that he has to work late tonight." She said, returning to the table.

Not long ago, this information would've put a damper mood on for the rest of the night, and while it didn't make her happy, the news didn't affect her nearly as much as it used to. With the case almost wrapped up, Dojima's late nights became less and less frequent, especially because he was still recovering, as much as he insisted otherwise and tried to work anyways. But mostly it was because Nanako and her father had sorted things out a while back. Things had been a lot better since then, and Souji couldn't be happier.

Souji returned to his trick, and Nanako's mood returned to normal. Her attention seemed to be wandering however, and Souji began to wonder if she might still needed some getting used to her father's schedule, when she spoke.

"Hey big bro?"

Souji looked up from his performance.

Nanako looked like she was about to speak, but stopped. She did this every so often, usually when she didn't want to bother anyone. He seemed to be making progress in assuring her that she wasn't, but she still did it sometimes.

"Go ahead."

Nanako looked surprised, but then nodded. Now all it usually took her was a quick reassuring to get her to open up.

"Can you tell me some stories about you and your friends?"

Souji hummed in thought. She often accompanied him and his friends, as the whole group simply adored her. However it's natural that she would be curious, as they were a group of kids much older than herself.

There were things he'd have to stay away from for obvious reasons, and others because of their older content, although it would probably fly right over her head anyways.

After a few moments, he began to tell her tales of him and his friends. He would get laughs from her when he mentioned Teddie's strange antics, amazed looks when he told her about some of the times that they had helped each other, and even scared looks when he told her about the horrible 'Mystery Food X', all the while never losing interest.

Before Souji had realized it, an hour had passed. Nanako could tell that he enjoyed sharing these stories as much as she enjoyed hearing them. Just talking about his friends made him happy.

Nanako giggled again.

"Teddie is so funny!"

Souji chuckled alongside her.

"Yeah. He's one crazy guy."

Just before Souji got started on his next story, his phone went off.

He took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. It was a text message from Naoto.

_ARE U FREE TOMORROW?_

Souji chuckled again. Regardless of what she said otherwise, he always found her texts were really cute.

"Who's that big bro?" Nanako asked.

"Ah, that's one of my friends. They wanted to know if I was free tomorrow."

Nanako stood up, excited.

"Can they come here? They could share some stories too!"

Souji smiled. He had been thinking of bringing Naoto somewhere, but he could always do that another day.

"Sure, let me ask." he said, typing a response on his phone.

He was sure Naoto wouldn't mind. She adored Nanako, even if she most of the time she didn't know how to act around her because of it.

_Yeah. Do you mind coming over here? I was thinking of keeping Nanako company._

He pressed send, and didn't have to wait long for his response.

_K. WILL SEE YOU AT 10_

"Are they coming?"

Souji looked up to meet Nanako's hopeful eyes.

"Yeah. They said they would be here at ten."

"Yaay!"

Nanako began to bounce around in excitement, clearly looking forward to it.

Souji smiled. He would run it by Dojima tonight or tomorrow morning, whenever he ended up coming home. Though he probably wouldn't be home for it.

Dojima had told him many times that he was free to use the place as it were his own, and do as he pleased. Still, he liked to let him know before they showed up at the door.

…When he could anyway. Souji thought back to when he surprised him the day they had all had watermelon.

"Anyway, it's getting late. It's time for bed."

Normally such an announcement would elicit something akin to disappointment from Nanako, but if anything she seemed excited at the prospect of tomorrow coming sooner.

"Okay! Goodnight big bro!" she said, and ran up to him to hug him before taking off into her room.

Souji sighed. He wished he would never have to leave this place. It made him sad to think that he would be leaving before long...

He shook his head.

No. He wouldn't let that get to him. He was going to make the most of his time here, tomorrow included. He wasn't going to let himself get caught up in thoughts of leaving.

Souji began to clean up, before heading to his own room, just as excited for the day to come.

* * *

"Big bro, do you think they'll be here soon?" asked Nanako.

Souji looked at the clock, and nodded. "Yeah, they should be here any moment now."

He knew that Naoto would be exactly on time. He thought back to what he had told him once.

"_Showing up early shows that you do different than you say. So is showing up late, as well as showing a lack of proper etiquette. As a detective, both can be taken as signs of weakness. A detective must be firm, and make things appear to happen exactly as they say, even if they don't."_

Lost in thought, he didn't notice the sound of footsteps approaching outside, until he heard the knock on the door.

"They're here!" exclaimed Nanako, rushing to the door to greet their guest.

Souji checked the clock again. Sure enough, it was ten o'clock on the dot.

"Ah, good morning Nanako-chan. Thank you, it's quite chilly out."

Hearing the new voice immediately brought a smile to Souji's face.

"Caught off guard by some cold weather, detective? That's not like you." Souji said.

Naoto, now having made her way to the living room, flushed lightly.

"I... forgot my heavier coat this morning in my rush." she admitted.

Souji would tell her that she didn't have to rush, that she could've been late, but he knew she wouldn't accept that, and instead quickly took one of Naoto's hands in his own and began rubbing it to warm them.

"Here Nanako, help me out."

"Okay!" she replied, taking Naoto's other hand and happily began to warm her as well.

Naoto blushed and tried to retract her hands.

"Th-thank you, but that is quite unnecessary. Surely the kotatsu will be warm enough." Naoto said.

She looked at Souji. He knew that she was uncomfortable with things like this, yet she couldn't bring herself to hate it.

Sighing lightly, Naoto relented.

Souji grinned in victory. He was frustrating like that, but she loved it about him.

Together the group made their way to the table, where Nanako spoke up.

"Hey Naoto, could you tell me some stories abut you and big bro and your friends? Big bro told me some yesterday and they were really cool!" Nanako asked excitedly.

"Hey, slow down Nanako. She just got here."

Souji turned to Naoto, who had warmed up somewhat since her arrival.

"Would you like anything? Tea?" he offered.

"Yes, that would be wonderful, thank you."

Souji nodded and made his way to the kitchen.

For the next few hours Naoto had told Nanako stories not only about the group, but herself as well and some of the cases she'd been on, albeit the lighter toned ones. Souji had quickly returned to the table and added to her stories, having heard of many of them and having been a part of most of them, though some stories were new even for him.

Eventually, he had made his way to the kitchen again to prepare a sort of brunch, while still contributing to the stories, but for the most part leaving Naoto and Nanako be alone for the moment.

Every once in a while, he would look over and watch them interact.

Souji chuckled. Naoto really was sweet on her, and she probably didn't even realize it. She was still somewhat awkward socially, but she was quickly getting better, and that shone in private situations like this, though she would most likely always carry it with her in some degree.

Returning to the table with food, Souji noticed that at some point while he had been deep in thought, Nanako had brought out what appeared to be some kind of mystery themed board game, in which the girls were deeply rooted, only to be snapped out of it when the food was placed in front of them.

While they ate, Nanako excitedly told Souji some of the stories that had been told he was gone, which eventually led to Nanako sharing some stories of her own, about school, the hospital, and being with her "big bro" and her father, which continued after they had finished their food.

"Big bro was telling me stories yesterday too, and he seemed really happy!"

Naoto smiled.

"Is that so?" she said, turning to Souji.

Souji smiled in response. He looked as composed as always, but Naoto could tell that he was a little embarrassed. It was in his eyes, how they would shift slightly.

Oblivious to this, Nanako continued.

"Uh-huh! But big bro always has this really big smile on his face whenever he talks about you, so he must like you a whole lot!"

This time, they both blushed, and looked away slightly. It was nothing terribly new to either of them, but to hear it out loud in such a way, and from someone as innocent as Nanako...

Nanako looked around, confused as to why things suddenly felt awkward.

Naoto coughed.

"A-anyway Nanako-chan, I think it's your turn." said Naoto, pointing to the long forgotten board game.

"Huh? Oh, okay!" Nanako replied, turning back to the game, becoming blissfully ignorant of the silence.

Eventually the atmosphere returned to normal, and the rest of the night passed by normally.

After saying their goodbyes later that night, Souji quickly stepped outside with Naoto, briefly leaving them alone.

Souji had planned to walk her home, but Naoto insisted that she would be fine.

"I hope you didn't mind keeping Nanako company tonight." Said Souji as he took Naoto's hand in his own.

Naoto shook her head.

"Not at all. Nanako is a very bright little girl, and is very pleasant to be around. Usually the days we're together aren't so quiet... the opposite in fact."

Souji nodded, knowing she was referring to their time spent in the TV.

"Yeah, well we'll have more of those kinds of days now that everything is over." Souji said, pulling her into a light hug.

"Yes, that would be... nice." she said with a small smile, returning the hug.

Having been so lonely previously, Souji knew that small moments like this were precious to her, and he was happy to be able to make them with her.

After sharing a quick kiss that left Naoto red, and Souji slightly amused, he bid her goodnight, and went back inside.

* * *

"Hey big bro?"

"Hm?"

A few minutes had passed since Naoto left, and Nanako and Souji were in the living room watching TV, waiting for Dojima to arrive. Nanako had been a little quiet, but Souji figured that she was probably just tired from a full day.

"Did I say something wrong earlier?" Nanako asked, looking up at Souji.

"What are you talking about?" Souji asked, confused.

Nanako fidgeted slightly.

"Well, when I said that you liked her a whole lot, it got all quiet and I thought that I said something wrong."

Souji chuckled.

"No, of course not. You didn't do anything wrong." Souji reassured her.

Nanako paused, then spoke again.

"You do like her a lot though, don't you big bro?"

Souji hesitated, wondering what he should tell her, but then relaxed.

Souji's eyes softened, and he got that smile on his face that Nanako had noticed lately.

"I do. I love her." he said.

Nanako's small eyes widened, her mouth open.

"Huh? Does... does that mean that I get a big sis too?" Nanako asked innocently.

Souji chuckled again. She was so precious. He didn't have the heart to tell her that it didn't work that way.

"Yeah. Yeah it does."

Nanako jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yaaaay! Big bro, can we got with big sis to Junes sometime?"

There she went with her Junes fixation again.

Souji put his hand on his cousin's head.

"Sure. We can go all sorts of places."

Nanako stopped jumping, surprised.

"You... you mean places other than Junes?"

"I'm home."

Having missed his entrance entirely, Souji looked over to see Dojima tiredly coming through the door of the Dojima residence. He had been kept slightly late again, and had expected to come home to find Nanako already in bed. What he didn't expect was to greeted by Nanako who was in such obvious delight.

It looked as though Souji had just promised her the world, and knowing his nephew, that wasn't entirely out of the question. He was so sweet on her that if he didn't keep reminding himself he'd forget that he wasn't really her big brother.

"Hey dad! Guess what? I have a big bro, and a big sis now!" Nanako said, still lost in her childish glee.

Dojima glanced at Souji questioningly, to which he quickly explained.

Once finished, Souji was slightly nervous as to how his uncle would react. He was relieved when he saw him smile.

Dojima was glad. He was happy that Nanako was lucky enough to have so much family.

"Have room for a little sis, big bro?" Souji said teasingly.

Dojima laughed. That's right. He was lucky too.

"Well, one sibling is trouble enough, but I suppose I could make room for another." he replied jokingly.

"Does that mean that big sis can stay here too?" Nanako asked, still with the brightest smile on her face.

At this point, Dojima's tiredness had been forgotten.

He hummed for a while, thinking, and found he didn't have any particular reason to say no.

"... I don't see why she can't stay every once in a while." Dojima said finally.

"That is, as long as a certain someone behaves himself." He added, looking at Souji pointedly.

Souji gulped and laughed nervously, nodding.

"...?"

Nanako blinked in confusion.

In reality Dojima was just yanking his chain a little bit. He had suspected that something had been going on between them for a while now, and they were pretty damn respectable kids. Though he would still have to talk with them at some point. Souji was still his family after all.

"Anyway, we can talk all about it tomorrow. Right now, it's late. Time to go to bed." Dojima said, noticing Nanako starting to struggle to stay awake.

"Awwww." Nanako pouted slightly, but it seemed that the conversation had left her in a good mood, so she didn't offer much resistance.

Dojima picked her up as she yawned tiredly and closed her eyes, but smiled as she did so.

"I'm the luckiest little sister in the world." She declared quietly.

Dojima and Souji glanced at each other and smiled.

They were all lucky.


End file.
